


Lovers of Wintervale

by Wishful_Yaoi_Desire



Category: Fantasy world - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Friendship to Love, Friendship to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Prince, Gay Sex, LGBT, Love, Lover - Freeform, Lovers, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, friends then fuck, kingdom - Freeform, original gay characters - Freeform, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful_Yaoi_Desire/pseuds/Wishful_Yaoi_Desire
Summary: An Original story~A young prince named Eiren lives in the wonderful snowy land of Wintervale. Destined to be stuck inside the castle for the rest of his life, Eiren takes to exploring near the fellow countries with his bodyguard Kally. Things take a turn for the worst that leave Eiren timid and broken. He ends up meeting a creature who calls himself an incubus, a creature who feeds off of people's dreams. The incubus, named Jinx, helps Eiren become more confident, and slowly the feeling of friendship turns to something more.Warning: M rating for mature content in future chapters, including sexual, language, and gory content.





	Lovers of Wintervale

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see my shitty idea for how the Kingdom of Saphael, where this story takes place, looks like? you can see it here:https://sta.sh/01r50qmgmgp6 because i dont know how to add pics to archiveofourown. If you can't tell, i didn't spend that much time on it. Anyway-
> 
> Finally working on an original story! Meaning all the characters and story belong to me! I also am getting art of the main characters, the Incubus Jinx and the young prince Eiren, so keep an eye out for those, i will be posting them with the chapters.

"Where is that blasted son of mine?" King Giran of Wintervale growled at his soldiers. They all looked at each other with uncertainty plastered on their faces. King Giran jumped up from his throne, glaring daggers at all of them. "Find him at once!"

The soldiers all bowed and quickly left, the large doors to the throne room slamming shut with an echo. "Giran..." King Giran's beautiful wife, Queen Serena spoke softly, touching his shoulder. King Giran sighed. "That boy is always running off! When will he learn that he needs to stay here and learn the ways of the Court?"

Queen Serena smiled softly, her pale snow-white skin glowing against the soft lights of the gorgeous chandeliers hanging above them. "You know Eiren, he is still a child. He wishes to enjoy his life to the fullest." Her soft voice was always the one thing that could calm the rather hot-headed King. He rubbed his temple, groaning in frustration. While he had thick auburn hair and a full beard, his wife had silky soft white hair that cascaded in curls around her back and shoulders.

"Eiren is 16 years old Serene! We are getting up there in age, he is of the proper age to find a princess and become the future king of Wintervale! He cannot keep running around and playing. it is a waste of time!"

Queen Serena laughed lightly, wrapping a delicate hand around Giran's muscular arm as she persuaded him to follow her to the dining hall. "Proper age? You courted me when we were both 18. He wants to be free, I know you were the same way growing up."

They both sat down as servants came out of the kitchen to give them their supper. Giran sighed loudly. "Yes but when I was only 13 I was being taught how to be a proper king, a proper prince for that matter! Eiren is always ditching his lessons and wandering around outside the boarder. Our fellow countries have been at peace for years, but that could change. You certainly worry about his safety do you not?"

"Of course I do, but you- Thank you kindly," Serena paused to thank a sweet servant who set down a plate of roasted pork in front of her. "But you know that he has Kally with him, that girl follows him everywhere. She was appointed to keep an eye on him after all." King Giran made a gruff noise in response, which made Serena smile. "Give him a little more time to enjoy his life, the right time will come when he will properly come home and learn his lessons as a true king."

Giran grumbled in response, shoveling food in his mouth rather sloppily for a king. Serena hid a smile. She had known Giran for most of her life, and one habit he could never get rid of was stuffing his face with food when he was angry or thinking very hard. She loved that about him, and silently ate her meal with him in peace.

~.~.~.~

"Prince Eiren! It is getting rather late, don't you think it would be best if we head back to the castle?" Bodyguard Kally yelled as she ran after Eiren on her sleek ebony coated stallion. Prince Eiren was riding a beautiful palomino girl named Starly, with a golden coat and white hair. "C'mon Starly, you can go faster than that!" Eiren leaned down to speak in his horse's ear. Starly seemed just as excited to go, and in an instant picked up speed as they galloped along a beautiful lush green landscape. Eiren had gotten most of his mother's features, he had white hair that flowed just below his chin, he often put it back in a ponytail when he was exploring. He had gorgeous blue eyes as deep as the ocean, and porcelain skin that shown in the sun. Kally was always worried he would get sunburned, but he never did. He was a fairly lean boy, not a ton of muscle but could hold his own if needed. His favorite past time besides exploring was learning the art of sword-fighting from Kally. They learned in secret as his father told him that sword-fighting was not necessary for a king, as many soldiers and guards would always be by your side. Eiren thought differently, he didn't want to be some weak royalty hiding behind other men, he wanted to fight!

Kally was a much older gal, she was at least in her 30s and was much bigger and buffer than most of the men at the castle. She had scars on her body, ones she earned from past wars. Eiren loved to hear the stories of the war from Kally, it always interested him. He didn't want to necessarily fight in a war, but learning about it was certainly fun. Kally was a darker skinned girl, the sun had bleached her skin and the scars were often hard to see. She had gorgeous golden hair that she tied in a bun, and her eyes were a searing red. Kally came from the country known as Crimsonvale. Crimsonevalian's were known to be much tougher and hardcore than those from other countries. They were true warriors, men and women alike. None of them ever had the pale white skin that Wintervalian's had, it just wasn't them.

Kally would never tell Eiren exactly why she left her country and came to serve in Wintervale, and after a while Eiren stopped asking. He just enjoyed playing with someone. There was no one in the castle his age, and even then no one wanted to play. Kally was older, but had a kindred spirit. She loved to play and was easy to bend when Eiren wanted to break the rules. She would often get reprimanded for her actions when she let Eiren get away with things, but she would always grin at him and wink, she had just as much fun.

Today Eiren had wanted to explore the border, the very border that separated the countries. The kingdom that Eiren lived in was called Saphael, and in Saphael there were 5 countries, Wintervale, Crimsonvale, Airosvale, Belcarvale, and Kaslow Peninsula.

Wintervale is a large country up north, near the snowy mountains. It is the only country that gets extremely cold, and the weather is always snowing. Seldom do they get rain, and when they do it turns to snow very quickly. Wintervale was home of many magic users, most were good and prided themselves and learning the art of healing magic. Some were those who became necromancers, wanting to study undead magic and the power of summoning the dead back to life. Despite this, the evil magic users kept to themselves, studying and working hard to create what should not be created. Overall the kingdom lived in peace, especially after the wars had long since been over.

Crimsonvale is down south, closer to the equator. In that country there are many volcanoes that flow almost daily with hot flowing lava. The people there are use to that, and have built houses high above the ground where the lava flows. Engineers and blacksmiths worked together to create these houses that Eiren can only describe as tree houses. However instead of trees, are large metal beams that are somehow lavaproof and never melt. Many crimsonvalians got creative and made the metal that held their houses up to look like trees or with other twists and curls of extravagant designs. They are also very skilled in creating weapons by using the lava to heat up the unique metals instead of flames. Long bridges connect the unique city together above the flowing heat below them, but the crimsonvalians are so use to the heat that many will often venture close to the lava, to collect lava rocks and other unique specimens that grew with the help of lava.

Eiren was told he was never allowed there, the heat alone would make him pass out, his body just was not capable for the intense heat. It did amuse him however, because Kally was use to that heat, and not the intense bitter cold Wintervalians were use to. Whenever Eiren and Kally left the castle, Eiren would be dressed in his normal outfit of a thin blue with its silver lining tunic, a white long-sleeved shirt under it, and trousers, while Kally was clad in every available clothing there was. Eiren often joked that all he had to do was lightly push her and she would be rolling around like a ball. She hated the cold but still came to Wintervale to serve for reasons she would never tell, at least not Eiren.

Airosvale was a unique country to the west, and known as the peaceful country. There have been many wars in the last thousand years, but Airosvale was never in any of them. They were a country filled with flowers and springtime showers. They prided themselves on the unique flowers they could grow and create. They were mostly known for their alchemy and music.

Belcarvale was a country no one wanted to associate aside from those that lived there to begin with. Belcarvale was the country that started most of the wars. They were a country that lived in eternal autumn, they would have been gorgeous if not for the power filled Kings that had ruled over the years. Trees were cut down, grassy hills were burnt to a crisp, the capitol of Belcarvale often raided the small towns that were scattered among the country. They were far from a peaceful kingdom, and another one that Eiren was forbidden to go near. As of late, the new king of Belcarvale was a rather calm king compared to the rests, and had offered to sign a peace treaty with the fellow countries, so for the past 30 years, no war had been started.

Finally, there was the Kaslow Peninsula. Kaslow was in the center of the 4 great countries, but to get there one had to travel across the 4 great bridges, or by ship, for Kaslow sat in the center of miles and miles of deep blue waters. Kaslow was not so much considered a country, as it was an enormous city. Kaslow did not have a King and Queen, but rather a Leader. The leader would change every year, but Kaslow would forever remain the same. It was a bustling city known for its stock and trade. People from all over the countries would come to trade their goods and buy other products that they needed. Many people lived there, but it was mostly just for vacationers or those looking to sell and buy. Eiren had never been there, but had always wanted to. His father always told him that it was no place for a prince, and that if he ever needed something, he could simply send a servant.

That always irked him, he didn't like bossy people around, he would rather do it himself if he could. As Eiren galloped along the border that separated Wintervale and Airosvale apart, he slowed Starly down to stare at the sky. The sky above him was covered in dark clouds just waiting to release the heavy snow that was held within them, but looking across to Airosvale, he could see how the clouds thinned out and sun rays covered the gorgeous land. He desperately wanted to visit, but he knew he would be in more trouble than he was when he simply snuck out.

"Prince Eiren, please stop!" Kally called out, finally catching up. She pulled her horse along side him and followed his eyes towards the fellow country. She sighed. "I know how much you want to go there, but we can't."

"But why?" Eiren asked, his large blue eyes turning to lock onto Kally's. He wasn't like most princes and princesses, who simply listen to their elders and accepted the answers. He was always questioning why he couldn't do something or go somewhere. It made Kally somewhat annoyed, but pleased more than anything. He was wanting to learn more and understand the different countries, rather than accepting what he was told.

"Royalty is only to go to fellow countries for delegation or treaties, otherwise you are to stay in your country, and honestly just stay in your castle." Kally said bluntly. Eiren frowned. "That is stupid, a king should not stay locked up in his castle if there are matters going on outside that need his attention."

"That is why once a week the king allows common folk to enter the castle to state their problems."

"But... That means nothing if we can't see what is really going on. People cannot properly explain the situation at hand unless I can witness it first hand." Eiren replied, his eyes glossed over slightly as he was deep in thought. He didn't like how anything was run one bit. Kally softened, she truly loved this little prince, and loved how his mind worked. She didn't see him as acting rebellious against his parents, but rather exploring new options on how to run a country.

The sun was setting and Kally turned her horse around to face the distant castle. "Prince Eiren, we should really head back."

Eiren cocked his head at her and frowned. Kally chuckled. "if you do, I promise to sneak you some of those Ice Granadilla cakes you like so much." Eiren's face lit up and he turned Starly around. "Race ya!" He screamed as he darted ahead of her. Kally laughed, following in hot pursuit as they made their way back.

They were just making there way past the Frost forest when Kally called out to Eiren. "Prince Eiren, slow down now!" Eiren heard the sudden urgency in her voice and slowed down for her to catch up.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she looked around. "Something seems off." She replied, keeping her eyes towards the Frost Forest. The frost forest was just as it was named, a forest covered in perpetual frost. Very few creatures lived in the forest, and even then there was seldom any noise aside from the occasional icicle that falls to the ground and creates and echo. This time however, it was more silent than usual, so quiet that Eiren could make out the smallest of sounds that were around him.

Suddenly Kally gripped at her two-handed broadsword that she had on her back. "Eiren, when I say go, you need to run. Run as fast as you can back to the castle, and don't look back." Eiren felt fear freeze his entire body, he could barely nod at her order. Suddenly a large man on top of a Dire wolf sprung out from the forest. He lunged at Kally who swung her sword out with one hand.

"GO!" She screamed at Eiren. His mouth went dry as the man clad in a dark hood swung at Kally with his own sword. The cling of the metals hitting echoed loudly in Eiren's mind as he took off. He held on tightly to the reins, but he was desperate to look back.

'Don't look back... Don't look back...' Kally's words filled his mind, but he couldn't help himself, he looked back, and let out a scream as another hooded figure on a Dire wolf was right on his tail. His scream spooked Starly, who stumbled and ended up bucking him off. Eiren fell to the soft snow with a soft thud, before scrambling up. The man had gotten off the wolf, who was snarling at him with drool slipping off its large fangs. The man had a large sword in his hand, and stalked slowly towards Eiren, who was scrambling backwards in the snow.

"L-leave me alone!" Eiren cried out, barely making any distance between them as his hands gripped uselessly against the soft snow. The man's face was covered by the hood, but Eiren could see a large smile curl on the man's face as he moved closer.

"Wintervale will fall when the last of its royal blood dies by our swords." The man gruffly spoke, raising his sword. Eiren screamed for help, and Kally was upon the man in seconds, both of them stumbling to the ground as she fought to get his sword away from him. Eiren's eyes were wild as he looked around, his eyes landing briefly on the other man who was slain, Kally's large sword sticking out of his chest. The man's dire wolf was slain next to him, but that still left one more dire wolf who was stalking towards Eiren. It paid no attention to its struggling master as it moved closer to Eiren, teeth bared as it snarled. Eiren had no weapon of his own, so he uselessly flung snow in the wolf's face. The wolf growled but suddenly let out a pained howl as Kally sank its master's sword into its shoulder.

Kally was covered in blood and looked exhausted as she shoved the sword in deeper before pushing it down, cutting a large opening into the beast. The beast collapsed as it bled out, a final exhale escaping its lungs as it died.

Kally wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand, blood smearing along her cheek. She turned towards Eiren, who was huddling in the snow. "Are you OK?" She asked. Eiren nodded, no words escaping his mouth. He had done sword-fighting with Kally many times, but had never seen an animal or a human killed. It had shaken him to the core.

"Here, take my hand." She offered her hand to him, blood staining her dark skin. Eiren was hesitant, but gradually reached out. As she pulled him to his feet, she smiled lightly. "I am sorry you had to see all this, please stay strong my prince." Eiren nodded and then turned towards his horse who had ran a ways away. 'Talk about loyal...' He thought, but he knew he could not blame Starly for running away, he would have done the same if his legs would work.

He whistled shakily for her to come back, and Starly started to make her way back before rearing up and neighing loudly in terror. Eiren whipped around just in time to see the man who was stalking him, back up to strike at Kally.

"KALLY!" Eiren screeched, but it was too late. The man, his hood down and blood dripping down his face, slashed his sword down, slicing through Kally's shoulder and cutting her arm off. Kally's eyes were wide in shock, stumbling slightly before turning towards the man. He slashed again, taking her head clean off.

Eiren felt his entire body freeze as her head rolled around, her eyes locking onto his before her life force slipped out.

Eiren could only stare, his mouth open and his body numb. He heard movement near him, but could not make his body move. 'I need to move.. I need to get out of here... Kally...' the thoughts ran through his head over and over, before a shadow covered him.

"You are more trouble than you are worth boy." The man spoke, his short black beard drenched in red. "I am going to have fun slicing you up and having them delivered to your parents."

Eiren's body shook at this, his head finally looking up as he made eye contact with the horrible man. The man had the same grinned smeared over his face as he gripped Eiren's thin arm between his large fingers.

Eiren let out a scream, a pained scream, a scared scream, whatever it was, it ripped out of his throat like claws. He closed his eyes, knowing that this would be the end, before the large fingers wrapped around him were torn off. He stumbled in surprise, opening his eyes and twisting around.

In just a matter of seconds, that man was now down in the snow, dead with his own head cut off. Standing above him was a man with dark red skin, black short hair, and pink eyes. Eiren swayed slightly, so much had happened he wasn't sure what he was seeing. But in his mind, he was seeing a man with large dragon like wings upon his back, horns protruding out of his head, and a long red demon tail. In another instance, he just saw a normal man with reddish skin, but Eiren felt his mind in turmoil as he collapsed in the snow.

The last thing he saw was the man's face close up to his, a concerned look on his face before darkness enveloped Eiren and he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment my lovelies!


End file.
